mygympartneramonkeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Flesh Fur Fantasy
Flesh Fur Fantasy is the twelfth episode of season three. Synopsis Adam gets a job, as a sign twirler in a gorilla costume, and Windsor takes offense to that. Plot TBA Characters *Adam Lyon *Jake Spidermonkey *Slips Python *Windsor Gorilla *Lupe Toucan *Ingrid Giraffe *Mr. Lemons *Mr. Mandrill *Principal Pixiefrog *Margaret Rhino (Cameo) *Latanya Hippo (Cameo) *Dickie Sugarjumper (Cameo) *Miss Loon (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Kerry Anderson (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Bull Sharkowski (Name Only) Production Music * Bush Trail (B) – Sam Sklair (title card) * Cowrock (A) – Guy Fletcher, Rod Williams (opening) * To The Rescue – Nino Nardini (Adam the sign twirler) * Darkside #33 – Franco Micalizzi (“Adam has been swallowed by a gorilla!”) * To The Rescue – Nino Nardini (Windsor explains) * The Puzzle #8 – Franco Micalizzi (Adam’s locker vandalized) * Sitar Solo – Lekha Rathnakumar (in Mr. Mandrill’s office) * Marching Insects – Bernhardus Joosten, F. Burks (Windsor in a human costume) * Charleston Party (B) – Otto Sieben, John Fiddy (doing the Charleston) * Marching Insects – Bernhardus Joosten, F. Burks (why Windsor is so offended) * The Thunderer – John Sousa, Isaac Jenkins (Windsor, boy cheerleader) * Soft Winds – Jack Arel, Pierre Dutour (Windsor, human model) * Morning Promenade – Franco Micalizzi (in the cafeteria) * On The Road #4 – Martyn Laight (baby Windsor) * Marching Insects – Bernhardus Joosten, F. Burks (Windsor isn’t allowed at Japoopy concerts) * Cowrock (A) – Guy Fletcher, Rod Williams (the reason why) * Dreams Of The Heavens – Ennio Morricone (Adam and Windsor embrace) * On The Road #4 – Martyn Laight (the night of the concert) * Cowrock (A) – Guy Fletcher, Rod Williams (ending) Quotes :Mr. Lemons: Hey, kid. If I wanted a gorilla that just stood around and sucked up air, I'd've hired my wife and saved on the costume rental. ---- :Adam: Fur jerk? What's that supposed to mean? :Ingrid: As :Windsor: if :Lupe: you :Jake: Didn't know. :Adam: Uh, actually, I don't know. :Adam's Friends: Hrumph! ---- :Windsor: Hello, I'm a new human student looking to enroll at Charles Darwin Middle School. :Pixiefrog: Go away. We've already reached our quota of humans. ---- :Windsor: See, Adam? This could've been you. Trivia *The title is a pun on "Flesh For Fantasy". *Various characters of the show are shown to be fans of the in-series celebrity, Jiminy Japoopy. *Adam has a job in this episode, working as a sign twirler in a gorilla costume, advertizing a car dealership center. This is the only time he'll ever be seen, doing this job, as he said he's only doing it to earn money to buy concert tickets for himself and his friend. *Adam mentions being 12 years old, referencing his birthday in "Supplies Party". *Windsor dances, while singing "Charleston", referencing to the eponymous dance, that became wildly popular in 1923. *One of the background visuals of the dance is the phrase "23 Skidoo", a slang phrase, commonly used around the same time the Charleston was popular. *When Windsor goes through the montage of the many jobs humans stole from gorillas, one of them includes a human in a gorilla suit, holding on to The Empire State Building, while being attacked by airplanes. This is a reference to the famous movie, King Kong. **This would also be the second time King Kong was parodied in the show, with the first time being "Inoculation Day", where Adam became a monkey and climbed up Ingrid's neck. *Principal Pixiefrog says that CDMS has "reached their quota of humans", implying he wants no more human students, after Adam Lyon. *Adam says he's the school quarterback, continuing the events of "Lyon of Scrimmage". *Dickie is still shown to be a cheerleader, like he was in "Cheer Pressure". **The team seems to have drastically shrunk since it's last appearance, consisting only of him, Margaret, and Joanie. **Adam makes another reference to "Cheer Pressure", saying that he doesn't have to be embarassed as a male cheerleader anymore, now that Windsor stole his job from him. *A help wanted ad on the school bulletin board reads "Tutor Needed! - Ask 4 Bull". Apparently Bull Sharkowski is starting up his own tutoring business, after he learned his tutoring potential in "One Lump or Tutor". This is also his only significance in the episode, not appearing or being mentioned at any other point in the episode. *In Miss Loon's class, students drew sketches of a human figure, implying that her class covers art. This would be seen in many other episodes too. However, episodes later in "The Notorious Windsor Gorilla", it was established that CDMS never had an art class. *Slips never seemed to understand that Windsor and "the human student" were the same people. *Windsor has been a die-hard fan of Jiminy Japoopy, ever since childhood. One time, at a concert of Jiminy's "Japoopy Your Pants Tour", he went crazy and physically interfered with him on stage, getting him permanantly banned from all his future concerts. *One of the fans at Jiminy Japoopy's concert is the same guy who ran the knock down bottle stand in "Carny Crazy". *Kerry Anderson serves major significance to the plot, though she only appears briefly at the end and has no lines of dialogue. *The concept of gorillas taking offense to humans dressing as them is a stand-in for the controversy over Blackface Comedy, a form of theatrical performance that was popular in the early 1920's, wherein white people would use makeup to look like black people for the sake of portraying a character. Windsor emphasizes this, by getting revenge on Adam, by dressing like a human and doing the Charleston dance, in a backdrop of neon lights, portraying instruments, and phrases from the 1920's, while a gramophone plays an old song in the background, making an exact allusion to the portrayal of Blackface performances at the time. The episode delves into the ethics of racist comedy, by having Adam see nothing wrong with it, even when it's directed at his species, and Windsor pushing to end it's special oppression. The other students, see Adam as a "Fur Jerk", which is a stand in for "Racist", but Adam has no prejudice against gorillas, and is simply doing his job to earn money. *'Billboard Gag:' All-owl hootenanny tonight. *Windsor's love for Jiminy Japoopy would be brought up again in "Mandrill of the House". Gallery Captura.PNG Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Windsor Episodes Category:Adam Episodes